Danny Phantom Season 1 Episode Commentaries! (WARNING: SHOW SPOILERS!)
by rugphan
Summary: These are some Danny Phantom commentaries for the first season that I did for fun. There are spoilers in these, so if you're a newcomer to the series, and are wanting to avoid spoilers, I suggest you don't read this. :)
1. Random Kidnapping!(Mystery Meat)

AUTHOR'S NOTE (PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!): This is just a written commentary I made for the episode Mystery Meat. I watched the episode and timed each scene that I made a comment on (I watched the DVD version.), so you can watch the episode along with the commentary. These times are only approximate, so hopefully I timed these close enough to be accurate so that the comments I made are read either during or after the scene has already happened in the episode. There is also a review of the episode at the end! I hope you all enjoy it! :)

RANDOM KIDNAPPING! (AKA A 'Mystery Meat Commentary/Review)

• 00:00:20- Okay, so I read a Tumblr post about this part of the episode, and I kind of have to agree with the person who posted it. We're not even half a minute into the first episode and we've already learned the personalities of four of the main characters:

\- Danny wants to be a normal teenager.

\- Sam is an independent individual who follows the beat of her own drum, and hates fads.

\- Tucker is a geek who believes his "good looks" will attract all of the female teenagers he meets.

-And Jack is a ghost hunter who is obsessed with ghosts.

This is when you realize the writers of the show did a great job. :)

• 00:00:27 I can just picture someone watching this show for the first time without much knowledge about it, and thinking, "Why is there blue vapor coming out of Danny's mouth?" XD

• 00:00:55 Okay, Jack, you're a ghost hunter, and you seriously can't see or hear what's going on behind you? This is just like "the sleeping Patrick scene" from the Spongebob episode "Secret Box" all over again! XD

• 00:01:15 Yeah, no kidding you guys! I'd be shaking like a leaf too if two ghosts suddenly came into my friend's house and tried to kidnap me for no reason. What was the purpose of them kidnapping Danny's friends anyway? And why didn't they try to take him? :0

• 00:01:32 I don't know where this story is going, but I'm loving every second of it! :D

• 00:01:34 Introducing one of the greatest cartoon theme songs in history! :D

•00:01:58 By the way, who puts an on/off button inside a contraption that's supposed to shoot thousands of volts of electricity when it's turned on? ...Well, I suppose this show wouldn't exist without it's existence, so... I'm going to let this one slide. XD

• 00:02:48 Okay, just how did someone not notice the spoon phasing out of his hand? The viewing audience saw it, right? :0

• 00:02:51 Yes, Danny, I'd freak out too if my arm suddenly disappeared like that. :0

• 00:03:30 It's funny, I almost forget how "no nonsense" Jazz was at the beginning of the series until I rewatch the show. I think Jazz is probably the character who grows and changes the most in this show (after Danny of course), and the whole crew who worked on the show did a great job of portraying her character. :0

•00:03:47 "Impressionable little child"? First of all Jazz, Danny is fourteen, not four. And second, who is he so easily influenced by that he was dubbed "impressionable"? And yes Danny, we saw you trying to sneak away. XD

•00:04:03 Yep! That's definitely the most obvious conclusion! Oh, wait... XD

• 00:04:07 I've always loved that the school was called Casper High. XD

• 00:04:12 You think?! If it had happened to me, I would've gone straight to a doctor and asked them to figure out what the heck was going on! Obviously, I'm not cut out to be a superhero. XD

• 00:04:25 Yeah Sam, that was pretty obvious. XD

• 00:04:33 Okay, how did you manage to faze through the floor and through that vending machine without anyone seeing you disappear? :0

•00:05:07 That actually is really impressive Tucker. XD

• 00:05:30 Okay, I'm not a vegetarian or a vegan or anything like that, but even if I was, I (as well as a majority of you who are reading this) have known from a young age that anything green growing from a piece of bread or other edible items means you should THROW THE FOOD OUT. So, yes Danny and Tucker, I agree with you. I probably wouldn't eat it either. :)

•00:05:48 Again, both of Danny's parents are too busy to notice the ghost flying out of the portal and up through the ceiling behind them. She was even speaking this time! :0

• 00:06:33 Then why even bring it up Mr. Lancer? XD

• 00:07:02 Now introducing, the main bully of Casper High, Dash Baxter, with his classic mud to the back of the head trick throw! :0

• 00:07:13 Yes, you asked for it, and you got what you asked for. Karma really does suck doesn't it? XD

• 00:07:20 now we know these two are going to be a couple at the end of the series because why mention it otherwise? I love Danny/Sam! They're definitely one of my OTPs. ️:)

• 00:08:35 Well, you should Sam. Danny is your love interest. XD

•00:08:41 Now for the the extremely long close up rotation of Danny's transformation, one of which we will never see again for the duration of the series! :)

• 00:09:25 Impressive catching skills Danny! You should sign up for football tryouts! :D

•00:10:30 How come nobody is running out of the classrooms to see what's causing all of the ruckus? Surely, they must've heard something! :0

• 00:11:33 Just how deserted is this hallway? :0

•00:11:48 Seriously? What is up with these random ghosts kidnapping Danny's friends? :0

• 00:12:08 Oh, Tucker, just what have you been up to? XD

• 00:12:45 So, just because Dash is the quarterback for the high school football team means he's free from all school punishments? Who came up with these school rules? Danny should be the quarterback! He catches better than Dash probably ever could. :/

•00:13:03 He says it so ominously. I love it! XD

• 00:13:30 Because Butch Hartman and the show's writers made it that way. :D

• 00:13:39 So... the Lunch Lady stuffed Sam into a pile of meat... and then asked her politely to eat it? What was that supposed to accomplish? Obviously, I'm not understanding these ghost's kidnapping motives. :0

• 00:15:09 This part always makes me laugh! XD

• 00:15:45 Aww, poor exhausted Danny... I'm still surprised his secret hasn't been blown yet. :0

• 00:16:47 No offense Tucker, but telling your friend who was nearly electrocuted to death a month ago that he was asleep for four days straight as a joke, probably isn't all that funny to him. Just saying. :0

•00:17:04 Don't say things like that Danny. You're only jinxing yourself! :0

•00:17:16 Told you. XD

• 00:17:44 Yeah, that probably wasn't the smartest idea. :0

•00:18:30 I absolutely love this whole fight scene. :D

•00:19:18 I understand your pain Jazz. I'd be pretty hacked off too if my parents tried to capture me because they thought I was a supernatural entity. XD

• 00:20:00 You know, you don't realize just how sad this is for Jack until you've watched the rest of the series, and then start over at the beginning again. :0

• 00:21:09 Good question! :0

•00:21:24 Okay, seriously, I'm done. You can't have Danny Fenton free falling from the sky in front of the high school, transform into Danny Phantom, and not expect someone to see it. From now on, I'm keeping a record of this. So, let's see. We've got:

\- The random green ghosts scene

\- The spoon through the hand

\- Accidentally phasing through the floor and then through the vending machine in a hallway full of people

\- Transforming back into Danny Fenton by accident at school not once, but three times

\- Freefall transformation

Number of times Danny's secret identity should have been revealed, but miraculously, it wasn't: 8 XD

• 00:21:55 Again, this is another cool ghost sucking thermos scene that we never get to see throughout the rest of the show. It's still a great scene though. But, it still doesn't explain how Danny got the thermos to work. :0

• 00:22:16 I've always loved this ghost detector's sass talk! XD

• 00:23:02 Personally, I think Dash deserved it! It still doesn't mean I would have done it though. :)

Now for the Review!

I actually watched Mystery Meat back when it first premiered (Wow, do I feel old now! XD) and I thought it was a great episode to start the show off with, and it really grabbed the audience's attention. It's funny and witty, and you feel like you already know the main characters without having to scratch deep below the surface of their personalities just yet. Overall, Mystery Meat is a great episode of Danny Phantom, and it makes you feel nostalgic if you're watching it again from the beginning. Overall, I'd give this episode an A.

I hope you all enjoyed watching 'Mystery Meat' with me! Let me know what you thought of my commentary and review, and/or your opinion of this episode down in the comments! :)


	2. Where Are the Zookeepers?(One of a Kind)

So, here is the next commentary/review for the episode "One of a Kind"! Again, each comment is timed (based off of the DVD version of the show) so you can watch the episode with the commentary. I hope you all enjoy it, and would love to hear your thoughts! :)

Commentary

• 00:30 Ah, yes! The first appearance of the Box Ghost! I've always loved this guy! "I AM THE BOX GHOOOOSST!" XD

• 1:28 Seals = K9s?... Danny, I'm not even going to ask where you got that idea. Especially since you're 14 years old, and don't know by now that K9s refer to dogs, and ONLY to dogs. It's still pretty funny though. XD

• 1:52 A convenient release button on the Fenton Thermos that we never see again for the duration of the show! :0

• 2:18 So, do you always leave the ghost zone at night to see if anything worth catching will just happen to come into this particular warehouse Skulker, or is this something new for you (Also, kudos to my younger brother who pointed out that Skulker's the only hunter who likes to carry around the cages he keeps his 'animals' in.)? Apparently the 'ghost zone's greatest hunter' doesn't know where to hunt. XD

• 3:39 I love Danny's sarcasm toward Jazz here. XD

• 4:06 Jack and Danny, what part of Genius Magazine equals Swimsuit Issue to you (Then again, one of these 'swimsuit issue' comments is coming from one of the same people who thought seals were K9s. ?)? XD

• 5:08 You needed to study to find out seals aren't K9s?! Lol, okay, I know! The joke is getting old. XD

• 7:19 Really? I was thinking time would go inevitably slower, but I'll take your word for it. ;) And what zoo lets people hang out there all night by themselves after closing? Clearly, the place is deserted. :0

• 7:36 This is another favorite scene of mine. Sam taking Polaroid pictures of Danny and Tucker hugging while sleeping. XD I wonder if they even sell those types of cameras anymore...

• 8:22 What zoo installs a button for the animal cages so that anybody can open them without a key or an employee identification card? These zookeepers really need to think about their security procedures. :0

• 10:24 And you honestly think your classmates are going to believe you? I hate to say it, but I don't think your peers are just going to take your word for it, whether it's a true story or not. :0

• 10:35 That was a pretty smart move Sam! XD

• 11:23 Yep, just a bunch of teenagers out doing who knows what all night! Nothing to be concerned about here! I think my parents would have been much more suspicious of me if I had come home from working on a school project with some friends, and said stuff like that. Just saying. XD

• 12:21 I love how Danny finds Skulker in his room and gets captured in a net, and yet the model rocket being smashed is the one thing Danny gets angry about. I absolutely love the charm of this show. :)

• 12:53 Yep, I'm counting this whole entire house destruction scene. My cover definitely would've been blown at this point. :0

Number of times Danny's secret identity should have been revealed, but miraculously, it wasn't: 9

• 16:32 Considering the fact that there are magazines for girls that have boy celebrity articles in them, wouldn't you think that maybe Genius Magazine, a magazine made for women geniuses, would also be interested in reading about male geniuses as well? If that's the case, then why can't Danny be in the magazine? :0

• 17:05 Jeez, poor Danny can't seem to catch a break, can he? :0

• 18:19 That new Nintendo 3DS you just bought?: $200. That large smug grin on Danny's face before he gets Dash to open his gym locker for him?: Priceless. You can totally tell Danny knew he was going to have a good laugh when that locker door was opened. Too bad he's probably going to get his butt kicked for it though. XD

• 18:50 Okay, Skulker, this is like, the third time Danny's time schedule has caused you to unintentionally fly away. I'm not siding with the villains of the show here, but why doesn't Skulker just check the schedule times that are set on the PDA and just, oh, I don't know, maybe not show up at or around those times? It's apparent that Skulker's hunting skills are lacking. XD

• 19:16 The fact that there was a glitch in Tucker's PDA that started playing the classic video game of pong all on its own never ceases to amuse me. XD

• 19:27 Again, I have to question Skulker's hunting skills. You would think he would be able tell the difference between an actual gorilla and two teens walking around while hoisting a giant gorilla costume, especially since Skulker was spying on Sam and Tucker from a tree literally two feet away from them! Not to mention, Skulker was using a pair of high tech binoculars to spy on them! XD

• 20:33 Aw, poor Tucker! His parents are not going to be happy with him. And then to top it off, Danny fires Tucker from his scheduling duties literally two seconds later! XD

• 20:56 How does Danny know how to speak gorilla? For all we know, he could have said something really offensive in gorilla speak. XD

• 21:07 I love this 'Sampson vs. Skulker' fighting sequence with Danny, Sam, and Tucker cheering the gorilla on! :D

• 21:38 And Tiny Green Blob Ghost Skulker is sucked into the thermos, never to be seen again! Unless you count the split seconds you see him on the episodes "Double Crossed My Heart" in season 2, and "Girl's Night Out" in season three. You'd think we would've seen him more considering Skulker was on the show pretty frequently. :0

• 22:17 To be honest Mr. Lancer, I wouldn't have been the first to volunteer to go and check either. But, I've also been questioning how the zookeepers run the zoo quite a few times throughout the episode, so I can't say that this article surprises me all that much. Plus, since Danny discovered Sampson is female, NOW he gets to be in Genius Magazine? I guess I'm just not understanding the logic of how magazine publishing works in this show. XD

• 22:34 That was actually a pretty good save! Kudos to you, Danny! But, I'm still counting it! XD

Number of times Danny's secret identity should have been revealed, but miraculously, it wasn't: 10

• 22:45 I agree with Sam here. Even though it's not much of a grade boost, I'd still be happier to have a C on a biology paper rather than a D. Again, I'm just saying. :)

• 23:08 But, wait! What did the Box Ghost even do this time?! It didn't appear like he was causing any trouble. :0

Now for the review!

"One of a Kind" is another amazing episode of Danny Phantom! One thing that makes this episode so awesome and entertaining to watch is it was even funnier than the last episode (And this is great, considering we're only just two episodes into the series!)! The jokes in this episode are so original, that I was laughing out loud the first time I watched it. For example, Tucker's PDA hacking into Skulker's battle suit, so he'll unintentionally blast off every time he's about to try and catch Danny? Funny!Sam blackmailing Danny and Tucker with a photo of them hugging each other in their sleep? Even funnier! Plus, to top it all off, we got a ghost fighting gorilla into the mix! Butch Hartman and the rest of his animation team are really setting the bar high for the show, and we've just barely gotten started! Overall, I give "One of a Kind" an A+. This episode is definitely one of my favorites! :)

I hope you all enjoyed this commentary/review! Again, I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions of the episode. :)


	3. Sam Wants To Go (Parental Bonding)

Author's Note: Here's the next Commentary! I hope you all enjoy it! :)

Sam Wants To Go To the BAAALLLLLLL! (A 'Parental Bonding' Commentary/Review)

•0:43 So Jack, if you don't know much about ghosts at this point in the series, why would you fish for them through a ghost portal where literally ANYTHING could just pop out? And since you think ghosts are dangerous, why would you leave your 14 year old son alone with the fishing pole? :0

• 1:56 Aww! To be honest, I feel really sorry for Dora here. :(

• 2:12 So, I was always confused as to what Jack almost forgot to do here. To use the toilet? To flush? To wash his hands? Can someone clarify this for me here? I'm so lost... XD

• 3:20 Poor Tucker! He seriously needs a girlfriend (I think he and Valerie would make a cute couple. Just saying. :D )! :(

• 3:34 Well, now it's obvious you want to go to the dance Sam, because why jump into the conversation with that line? :) Also, did you notice she was about to say something before Danny and Tucker started staring at Paulina? Plus, Sam's eyes were totally aimed in Danny's direction. She was so going to 'casually' ask Danny if he wanted to go to the dance 'as friends' right there, and you can't convince me otherwise! :)

• 4:25 Annnnnddd... his arm phases through a tree. You can't tell me nobody in front of the school noticed that. :0

Number of times Danny's secret identity should have been revealed, but miraculously, it wasn't: 11

• 4:33 You can at least politely reject him, instead of being such a jerk about it. :(

• 4:45 Okay, now his pants just disappeared, fell down, and became visible again! Someone HAD to have seen that! Get a hold of yourself Danny! You're acting like a teenage boy whose hormones act up every time he sees a pretty girl... Oh, wait... XD

Number of times Danny's secret identity should have been revealed, but miraculously, it wasn't: 12

• 4:53 Oh, come on, Paulina! You can at least be a little sympathetic for him. :(

• 5:04 Yep! She did! XD

• 5:09 BUUUUURRRRRN! :D XD

• 5:19 Oh, you wouldn't DARE... Seriously, that is a really horrible thing to do to someone. :( Be kind to others everyone! I mean it! :)

• 5:31 Be lucky it was just your pants that phased off Danny. This could have been a whole lot more embarrassing for you. I still feel sorry for him though. :0 :(

• 5:56 And Danny just figured out he can possess people completely by accident! I love the stuff he makes Dash say in this scene. XD

•6:25 I love this line, lol! Pure irony! XD

• 7:04 Your pants are turning invisible again Danny. XD

Number of times Danny's secret identity should have been revealed, but miraculously, it wasn't: 13

• 7:19 Well, if we didn't know about it before, we know now that that amulet is cursed. Danny, this is why you don't give away random things that seem to magically appear in your backpack! :0

• 7:46 You know, normally if a teacher caught a student in the hallway with their pants down and underwear showing, I think there would be a more severe punishment than just a parent-teacher conference. Just putting that out there. :/ XD Also, Mr. Lancer, I think that book is a little outdated, even for 2004! XD

• 8:10 Well, good luck, Danny! XD

• 8:57 It does?! Really, Mr. Lancer? Because Danny can't believe that actually was a plausible excuse either! XD

• 10:50 Seriously? A shirt isn't going to arrive in the store for about 4 months, and THAT'S what you lose your cool over? I had to wait for season 3 of this show longer than this, and I didn't scream at anyone! :0 XD

• 11:12 Okay, Sam definitely wants to go to the dance! She's bringing up a dress you guys! Sam never brings up dresses! She hates them! Plus she's giving off that awkward laugh that clearly says, "I don't mean a word I'm saying, but I hope you'll believe it anyway!"! XD

• 11:14 Yep, Sam is jealous... XD

• 11:18 Oh, Clueless One, if only you knew... :)

• 12:23 You've got to love the puns on this show! XD

• 12:48 Uh huh. At least you GOT the flipping shirt, Paulina! We didn't even get a season 4! :/ XD

• 13:09 And Valerie's voice is different here! :)

• 13:23 The difference between Kwan and the rest of the Casper High football team, is that I actually liked his personality. He was much nicer than Dash and the rest of his friends. :) Although, Kwan did have some of his bullying moments. :( But, I feel like he was just trying to follow what his friends were doing more than anything, even if it wasn't the right thing to do. :/

• 13:58 Gee, I wonder why... XD

•14:11 ... Really, Danny? :/ XD

Number of times Danny's secret identity should have been revealed, but miraculously, it wasn't: 14

• 15:13 Well, no duh, Danny! And you forgot to add two words to the end of that sentence: with you! That's also important! :D

• 17:39 Again, you can't expect me to believe someone in the gym didn't notice that. The room is packed with people! :0

Number of times Danny's secret identity should have been revealed, but miraculously, it wasn't: 14

• 17:47 How is Maddie not recognizing Jack's voice as her 14 year old son's? Mr. Lancer I can understand, since he hasn't interacted much with Jack and Danny at this point in the show, and hasn't really heard much of Jack's real voice. But, I would think Maddie would recognize Danny's voice considering he's her son, and she's been married to Jack for at least 17 years. I'm still counting it! :0

Number of times Danny's secret identity should have been revealed, but miraculously, it wasn't: 15

• 18:49 Even Paulina knows Sam likes Danny! It's not like they made it abundantly clear throughout the whole episode or anything... :)

• 19:20 You know, I love the fact that Sam calls Paulina a 'shallow little witch' in this episode. Because a lot of people who are older than 12 probably know 'witch' is a substitute word to make the show more kid friendly. After all, the word 'witch' is a substitute for the word 'meanie'. I mean, it's totally obvious, right? ;) XD

• 19:31 You know what, I'm not even going to explain why Danny nearly blew his secret by going ghost here. I think you get the gist of it! :)

Number of times Danny's secret identity should have been revealed, but miraculously, it wasn't: 16

• 19:51 Yep! No doubt about it! XD

• 22:17 So, no one else heard or came to investigate the commotion going on outside? Did Dash and that girl he was attempting (and failing) to flirt with run back inside the school, and forget to mention there was a ghost and a dragon fighting on the football field? Because, apparently, that seems to be the case! Nobody else is around! Plus, with all of that fighting going on, someone had to have come out of the school and seen Danny transform back, right? :0

Number of times Danny's secret identity should have been revealed, but miraculously, it wasn't: 17

• 22:24 Awww! Danny and Sam are too cute together! I'll bet you, once they start dating after the show is over, Danny will be telling Sam quirky puns like this. She'll probably be all dead serious saying his jokes aren't funny, when in reality, she secretly enjoys them. :)

• 22:43 Awww! Now they're dancing together! And Tucker totally has that 'knowing' look on his face! :D

• 22:47 Um... too much information? I feel like I'm intruding on a cute personal moment, lol! XD

• 22:55 Poor Tucker! He's alone again! :(

• 23:04 Trust me Tucker, with the conversation they're having right now, I really don't think you want to cut in! Besides that, you'll ruin the moment! Dora isn't really a bad ghost anyway. Tucker should dance with her! :)

Review Time!

'Parental Bonding' is another one of my favorite episodes of Danny Phantom for quite a few reasons. First of all, we're introduced to Paulina. And yes, even though she's a total 'witch', she's definitely one of my absolute favorite mean girl cartoon characters of all time (Fun Fact!: Paulina is voiced by Maria Canals-Barrera, the same woman who played Theresa Russo on Wizards of Waverly Place!). :) Another thing I love about this episode is we're introduced to the potential Danny/Sam pairing. Various hints of the ship are mentioned throughout 'Parental Bonding', and I'm always satisfied knowing Danny's going to be dancing with Sam at the end. :) I also like the moral of this episode, which Sam actually states in the episode: Looks can be deceiving. Just because someone looks nice doesn't always mean that they're a good person, and vise versa. It's what the person is like on the inside that counts. I think that this is an important lesson to teach people (young children especially) not to judge a person by their looks. :) Now, if you take all of these things I mentioned, and add new powers, a dragon, and a cursed amulet, you've got a great episode! :D I definitely give 'Parental Bonding' an A+. ?

Please let me know what you thought of 'Parental Bonding' and/or the commentary in the comments! I'd love to hear your thoughts. :)


	4. Consider Mentoring Danny! (AOTKGS)

Consider Mentoring Danny! (An 'Attack of the Killer Garage Sale' Commentary/Review)

Here's the 'Attack of the Killer Garage Sale' Commentary/Review everyone! Just watch the episode, and read the commentary with the times listed below! I hope you all enjoy it! :)

• 0:10 So, I just have to ask, how is learning the hypotenuse of a triangle in any way relevant to adult life? I'm not saying you shouldn't pay attention to this in math class or anything, but seriously, why do we even learn this in high school? :0

• 0:27 The look on Jazz's face here is priceless! She's like, "I'm so fed up with this guy!" XD

• 0:39 So, neither of you guys saw Danny's ENTIRE ARM faze completely through the kitchen table? Dash, I wouldn't be flipping out over Danny accidentally knocking over a bunch of your papers and school supplies. I'd be freaking out and asking, 'WHERE THE HECK DID YOUR ARM GO?!' :0

Number of times Danny's secret identity should have been revealed, but miraculously, it wasn't: 18

• 1:40 Of course the item conveniently projectiled across the room and hit the open button on the ghost portal because, why the heck wouldn't it? :0 XD

• 2:04 Danny, don't put ideas in Technus's head! :0

• 2:11 Told you. :/ Although, I think Danny would make a better mentor than a tutor. :)

• 2:58 This is yet, another simple joke that always makes me laugh. XD

• 4:28 You know, if I knew there was a party going on being hosted by the person who picked on me on a daily basis, I'd want to avoid the party at all costs. That being said, why do you even WANT to be invited to Dash's party Danny? :0

• 4:37 My Mom and I like to joke about this scene a lot. It just goes to show you how bright Paulina is. Even the cashier is rolling her eyes! XD

• 5:17 See, if someone spoke to me like that on a daily basis and they weren't family, there would be no way I'd even want to go to their party. Why is Danny so eager to get into the popular crowd? These guys seem like a bunch of jerks to me. :0 :(

•6:10 Honestly, I don't think I ever saw anyone who wore this outfit in 2004. XD

• 6:38 No, Danny! Crunk isn't good! It's bad! Very, very ba- ...And he just ran over to Paulina. Not good. Not good at all. :/

• 8:07 Honestly Danny, there probably were some things in your room that you could've gotten rid of, like your Dad suggested. Why secretly sell your parents' stuff? :0

• 8:37 Lol! You probably should've just kept your mouth shut Tucker. XD

• 9:54 Aw, poor Sam! :(

• 10:27 This was definitely something I didn't see coming at all when I first saw this episode. I admire Sam for managing to keep it a secret from everyone outside her family, because she realizes money can change people, and doesn't want fake friends because of her family's wealth. She doesn't want popularity. She wants people to like her for who she is. This is a very admirable quality, and I was impressed with Sam's reasoning for keeping this a secret for so long. :)

• 11:08 Okay, three words: Too much information! :0 XD

• 11:56 Um, I hate to break it to you Danny, but I think most men start shaving in their teenage years. I mean, they probably don't have a lot of facial hair to shave off at this point in their lives, but still. :) Also, is that even a razor at this point? That razor blade seems to have transformed into a kitchen knife. :0 Plus, poor Danny is being attacked by a possessed electric razor, and all of the people driving and passing by on the street are saying, "That poor teenage boy is in trouble! Oh well! Nothing we can do about it now!" ...No? Well, it certainly SEEMS that way! Danny lives in a city! You can't tell me no cars or people passed by during this entire fighting sequence! Especially since he goes ghost during the middle of the fight! Someone had to have seen THAT at least! :0

Number of times Danny's secret identity should have been revealed, but miraculously, it wasn't: 19

• 12:52 Danny, you nearly just got sliced by a razor blade/knife. You SHOULD be more concerned! :0 Plus, who the heck are you talking to? The viewing audience? Are you just trying to break the forth wall? If that's the case, then why even HAVE a secret identity? You just established that literally everyone knows about it! :0 XD

• 14:18 I wonder if the Fentons have to check their food for signs of life before they eat it. Is the food coming to life a normal occurrence for them or something? Plus, why on earth would you put live food in your fridge? :0

• 14:33 I'm not at all surprised that Jazz was planning to not show up at Dash's party to be honest. I mean, it's obvious Jazz is aware that Dash is a jerk who bullies her younger brother on a regular basis. Knowing that, why would she even attempt to go to Dash's party? :0 Still, it was nice of Jazz to get Dash to invite Danny to the party. She really is a great older sister. :)

•14:49 I'd be more suspicious if my child answered that question in such a panicked tone. Even if I hadn't seen the garage sale scenes before, I would know for sure that Danny's the culprit after that answer. Just saying. XD

• 15:23 You know, when I first saw this episode, I should have expected this, and yet, I didn't. Dash could have at least attempted to try to email Jazz or something to let Danny know the party's dress code changed. And Dash could have also changed the dress code to 'casual' or something. You didn't have to go all out and make fun of Danny and his friends! Unless, that 'loser' dress code was the original plan all along... Dash really is a jerk. :(

• 16:22 Wait, what? XD

• 16:40 So, nobody's running outside trying to get their stuff back? Well, okay then! :0 XD

• 17:12 I'm glad you finally figured that out, Danny. Now, why are you going upstairs? The exit is in the opposite direction! I know the show's writers are obviously leading Danny upstairs for his next battle with Technus, but think about it! There is legitimately no reason being stated by Danny as to why he feels the need to explore the second floor of Dash's house! They could've at least have shown him walking toward an open bathroom door or something. That would at least make a little more sense as to why he didn't just exit the house. :) XD

• 17:25 Just so we're clear, I'm not going to count this fight scene in Dash's room as part of the 'Danny's Secret Identity Should've Been Revealed' tally. The only reason I figure this is because there's a large teenage party going on downstairs, and if the music is loud enough, it could be drowning out any noise coming from upstairs. So, I'm going to let this one slide. :)

• 17:55 I'm sorry Danny, but you should've learned your lesson after what happened the first time. And again, mentoring! :0 XD

• 18:11 See? This is solid proof that bullies aren't as tough and cold hearted as they want people to think! :) Just how many of the same two types of bears does Dash even own anyway? XD

• 18:57 So Dash, you come upstairs to find your room destroyed, and automatically assume Danny did it? I mean, don't get me wrong! Danny totally did do it (Although, to be fair, it wasn't on purpose!), but wouldn't Dash think it would be more likely that a couple of his buddies snuck upstairs to party in Dash's bedroom, and were totally careless about his possessions? Or that a supernatural being somehow destroyed his room (Since, let's face it, ghosts are starting to become a regular occurrence now in Amity Park.)? In Dash's mind, I would think that either of those would be more likely than Danny Fenton trashing my room all by himself. Just saying. :/ :0

• 19:53 I can't say I really blame Sam and Tucker here. I'd be angry at Danny too! But, is this really the time to not be speaking to him? He's getting pummeled up there! :(

• 20:35 I don't even watch Star Trek, but I still love the random reference here! :D

• 21:00 Okay, when Tracey the delivery lady arrives, wouldn't she be a little bit suspicious that two teenage kids are hanging out with a ghost kid fighting a giant robot? I'm totally counting this one! :0

Number of times Danny's secret identity should have been revealed, but miraculously, it wasn't: 20

• 21:20 I love how Technus just goes along with this, with no suspicion whatsoever! Also, how did they manage to attach that giant extension cord onto Technus's robot suit without him noticing? I guess he was too busy shouting out his plans to even notice. XD

• 22:27 Okay, how did they manage to clean up Techus's spare machine parts without anyone noticing? :0 Or maybe they just pretended to notice all of the technology parts in the middle of the street the next day. Then, they just volunteered to clean it up after the town found out it was Danny's Dad's contaminated junk. Sure, let's go with that! XD

• 22:59 How did Danny manage to cram that many teddy bears into Dash locker at once? Or does Dash's locker have the same capabilities as Hermione Granger's magical bag? :0

Review Time!

'Attack of the Killer Garage Sale' is another great episode of Danny Phantom. The fights are still action packed and the jokes are still hilarious, plus it also has a good moral for life: know who your true friends are. That being said, I definitely give 'Attack of the Killer Garage Sale' an A-. :)

So, what did you think of this commentary/review? Do you have anything to add? Please let me know in the comments! :)


	5. Hypocritical Much, Poindexter? (SI)

Author's Note: NOW, ON A MORE SERIOUS NOTE (PLEASE READ THIS FIRST): I just want to say before I start this commentary/review that 'Splitting Images' is an episode about anti bullying. Even though this is a commentary/review of my viewpoint and/or jokes on the episode, bullying is an issue I take very seriously, and I do not approve of it in any way, shape, or form. On that note, please be kind to one another everyone, and enjoy this commentary/review!

• 0:15 This is probably my favorite episode where Sam is being portrayed as an environmental activist. I swear this is probably what she's going to want to do after she graduates high school. Just watch all of the stuff Sam does to try to save the frogs from being dissected. They're great! XD

• 0:25 First of all, Sam's got this mechanical frog to use as a replacement for the real frogs, so that way no frogs are harmed in the making of this episode, lol! XD The only issue I have with this thing is the dripping slime coming from it's eyes and mouth. It makes me think of the same questions I had regarding those baby dolls (that you may or may not have played with as a kid) where you squeeze them, and they wet their diapers. Those questions being, why is this necessary when we all know it's fake and not the real thing? And who on earth possibly thought this was a good idea? :0 I'd also be afraid that the slime would short circuit the mechanical frog, due to the watery condition of the slime (I don't even want to know what that stuff is made out of! :0 XD). The fact that it talks is pretty cool though. :)

• 0:37 Yay! The Box Ghost is back! :D I can just picture Rob Paulsen being so excited to get the role to play the Box Ghost because he's one of the best worst villains I've ever seen. Not to mention, the Box Ghost is just hilarious in general. :)

• 1:35 Were the clothes really that heavy that Danny literally had to claw his way out of them? :0

• 1:45 Look! Sam's even got an entire speech planned for a school assembly that was made just so she can protest against frog dissection! I love it! :D XD

• 2:00 Hearing that line now, I can't believe they were able to get that onto the show! That's too funny! XD Plus, how did that outfit manage to land on Danny so perfectly? :0

• 3:10 The fact that Tucker was able to bring that up so casually into the conversation is hilarious! XD

• 3:27 Well, for one thing, it seems to be the only locker with a fancy mirror... Why don't the other lockers at Casper High have these? :0

•3:43 Is anyone else reminded of Little Bow Peep whenever Danny has that wig on, or is it just me? XD

• 3:56 Wow, I didn't even think that was physically possible. Dash and his friends are such jerks. :(

• 4:15 I kind agree with Sam on this one Danny. This probably isn't the best reason to use your powers. :/

• 5:45 Okay, as much as I enjoy Poindexter as a character, he's probably one of the most hypocritical villains on this show. His whole intention throughout the entire episode is to stop bullies, but by doing that, he's actually being a bully himself! And he does this so many times! :0 I will point out these scenarios as I see them, and then you'll see what I mean. :/ :0

• 5:53 Evidence #1: Poindexter causes chaos around the bullies. :/

• 6:54 Can I ask why Tucker's imaginary flashback is lacking in color? Does he think the world at one point looked like the television sets from the 1950s? :0

• 7:16 Lol! She actually snuck the frogs out of science lab! Way to go, Sam! :D I hate to break it to you all though, but she lucked out finding the frogs alive and well in the science lab. Usually frogs that show up for dissection at schools have already croaked (Okay, okay! I'm sorry! That was a bad pun! XD). :(

• 7:50 Guess what, Sam? I think he still is going to use the frogs for some juvenile revenge scheme. XD Also, how did Danny manage to get those frogs away from Sam in the first place? Did he just phase the box from her hands? If that's the case, why weren't the frogs hopping all around the cafeteria, or a really hacked off Sam chasing after Danny? :0

• 8:26 Why are Danny's eyelids so large here? XD :)

• 8:51 Evidence #2: Poindexter threatens Danny, and proceeds to cause chaos and panic around the school. :(

•9:26 Yep! Absolutely nothing going on here! Lol! XD :0 Oh well, Jazz! At least you tried. :/

•10:00 Lol! Tucker's face when Poindexter calls him a nerd is priceless! XD

• 10:25 Evidence #3: Poindexter sprays ink in Danny's face. :0

•10:48 It is now canonically confirmed that Danny Fenton/Phantom is known as a legend throughout the Ghost Zone. :D Which, as all superhero shows go, usually means there will be even more trouble from the villains down the road... :(

• 11:13 Evidence #4: Poindexter takes over Danny's body. And I definitely think this is one of the creepier possession scenes I've seen in this show. :0 Can I ask why all of these facial expressions are even necessary in order to switch bodies/take over people? :0 It's still cool looking though. :)

•11:38 Lol! Poindexter's way of phrasing things always gets a laugh out of me. XD

• 11:44 Evidence #5: Pointdexter traps Danny in a mirror with a bunch of bullies who are, oddly enough, worse than Dash Baxter and his pals! :0 :/

• 12:21 Just for the record, I'm not counting anything Poindexter is doing in Danny's body for the 'nearly blowing Danny's secret identity' tally. Danny is clearly not in control of his body at the moment, and if anyone spots his ghostly abilities, he can easily say he was overshadowed by a ghost later on after the episode has already ended. It would explain why Danny acts so different around everyone in the episode later on. :)

•12:32 Seriously, though! I agree with Danny here! Why on earth is everything black, white, and grey? :0 I know early photographs and television sets were like this in the 1950s and 1960s, but I didn't think it applied to real life. I guess anything can happen in the ghost zone. XD Speaking of which, I have a few questions about this universe of Poindexter's. But, I'm going to save it for the end, because I want to finish the episode before I go into a long rant.

• 13:22 At least Sam can tell Danny's voice changed. Danny's mom can't even recognize her own son's voice when he's overshadowing people! XD

•14:24 Yeah, really, who even calls soda 'egg creams' anyway? :0 XD And shouldn't Poindexter know that these guys are the bullies? Poindexter was just trying to stop Quan, Paulina, etc. from picking on some of the kids in the school hallways (as seen in Evidence #1) from his own locker! And now he's giving them free pop because he thinks THEY'RE the bully victims? I guess I just don't understand... :0

• 15:55 Sam and Tucker, how are you not noticing the ghostly glow around your feet? And how does nobody else see this either? :0

• 16:20 You think Poindexter's got game, then you should've seen Danny catching all of those glass plates back in 'Mystery Meat'! Seriously, he could catch footballs like a pro! :D

• 17:14 Okay, forget what I said earlier. Sam can't recognize Danny's voice in another person's body either. And neither can Tucker apparently. :0 Also, is it just me, or did locker 724 switch to the opposite side of the hallway? I guess it really is haunted! XD

• 18:07 Tucker's all like, 'Be quiet, dude! ...Oh, great. Now Sam's going to kill me.' XD

• 18:10 Of course it's Danny! Your first clue should've been when 'Danny' started calling sodas egg creams. XD

• 18:45 Lol! Tucker looks so uninterested right now. He's like, 'Great. I have to deal with THIS GUY again!' I also love how Poindexter automatically assumes it's Tucker getting shoved into his own locker. XD

• 19:28 If that was supposed to be a comeback Danny, unfortunately, I don't think it worked. :0

• 20:27 Evidence #5: Poindexter wants to make Danny give him the mystical mirror of Locker Number 724 so he can continue living out Danny's life, while Danny is constantly bullied and tormented for all of eternity. :/ :0

• 20:35 Here we go again with the weird facial expressions! XD :0 Plus, wait a minute! Danny just dropped the mirror! Shouldn't it be broken?! :0

• 21:00 Yay! They want to hang out with Poindexter now! I'm honestly glad he got the happy ending he deserved. :) No one deserves to be bullied.

• 21:33 This is actually one of my favorite morals of the show. Getting back at someone for being a jerk, makes you look just as bad as the person who was a jerk to you in the first place. Or something along those lines anyway. :)

• 21:41 I've always enjoyed this scene where Danny tries to explain to Mr. Lancer why he destroyed a (probably) very expensive locker mirror, and realizes he can't explain it at all. It makes me laugh every time! XD

• 22:05 Yay! Sam won the frog battle... sort of... :D :/ Of course, Dash and the rest of the popular kids got all of the credit for saving the frogs by being 'activists'. Doesn't Mr. Lancer remember Sam got a school assembly together earlier that day for the exact same cause, way before the popular kids were even interested in it? Sam was way more active for saving the frogs than any of them! :0

• 22:51 See? I told you the mechanical frog would short circuit! This is why the slime isn't necessary! :0

• 23:09 I agree with you there Danny! :)

• Okay, so before I get to the review, let's go back to that odd black, white, and grey portion of the ghost zone that Poindexter has spent his entire afterlife in. And I say afterlife because, yes, Poindexter is the only ghost in the ghost zone that has been canonically confirmed in the show to have been alive before he became a ghost (And he's probably the only one, since Butch Hartman has confirmed that all of the ghosts are from a monster type realm, and therefore, weren't alive at any point before the show started.). That being said, how did Poindexter die at such a young age (And just so you know, I'm not trying to make a joke here, because like I said, bullying is a serious issue to me. I honestly don't know how Poindexter died, but my guess is it was incredibly depressing. I'm just going to leave it at that.) Anyway, back to Poindexter's mirror world in the ghost zone. There are so many questions I have about the mirror world, that I don't even know where to begin. Why is it depicted as black, white, and grey? Is it simply just supposed to represent the 1950s (Which I think is the most likely explanation, and I'm probably just overthinking it.), or is it supposed to represent how Pointdexter saw the world while he was living (If so, that's incredibly sad.)? Why are all of his former classmates there? Why are they all the same age as Poindexter was when he died? Are they real, or just simulations? And why did he choose to live his afterlife (where you can literally have your own personal lair and be anything you want to be) in a place where he'd be constantly tormented by the same people who tormented him while he was alive? Did he feel he deserved it? Is this what he thought love was supposed to be like when he was alive (Again, this is very sad if that's the case.)? There are just so many questions I have about Poindexter and the world he lives his afterlife in, and I honestly wish we could have seen more of him in the series. He's a really complex character that I would have loved to have gotten to know more. And whether his bullies in the mirror world were ghosts, or just figments of his imagination, I'm glad Poindexter got a happy ending at the end of the episode. He was one of very few villains in the show who actually deserved it. :)

Review Time!

I really enjoy 'Splitting Images' because I think it has one of the most important morals in the entire show. Just because someone bullies or hurts you physically and/or emotionally, doesn't mean you should bully or hurt them in retaliation. This doesn't mean you shouldn't stand up for yourself, but it means you should choose your words and actions carefully when going about it. I believe that's a powerful message we should all listen to. Not to mention, they deliver this message in such a light hearted manner. Not to mention the comedy and story plot was just amazing as always! So, with that being said, I definitely give 'Splitting Images' an A+! :)

So, what did you guys think of this commentary/review? Do you have anything else to add? Please let me know in the comments! I'd love to hear your opinions! :)


	6. Why Is Everybody Sick? (What You Want)

Please enjoy the commentary/review! :)

Why Is Everybody Sick?! (A 'What You Want' Commentary/Review!)

• 0:07 I'm curious to know why Tucker feels the need to record this story on his PDA (Then again, I've been writing these commentaries on my phone, so... XD). What if someone finds it? If someone were to hack into Tucker's PDA, Danny's secret identity could be exposed! :0

• 0:19 Why would you split a set of brand new unopened skateboard wheels with someone? Are you planning on cruising down the sidewalk with your skateboards with two wheels looking shiny and new, and the other the other two wheels looking bland in comparison? :0

• 0:45 If that were my kid, I would be threatening to take her home for throwing a tantrum because she's not getting what she wants. Plus, that kid broke Desiree genie bottle (Although, to be fair, it WAS an accident.)! I mean, the mom had to have heard the glass shattering directly behind her. Doesn't she know that old saying, "If you break it, you buy it!"? Thus, the mom should be the one paying money for the lamp, with the ghost genie included! In other words, Danny shouldn't even have to be dealing with Desiree at all! :0 XD

• 1:00 By the way, why does Desiree look like Shego from Kim Possible (A big thanks to Mr. E from Cartoon Amino for pointing that out! Too funny!)? XD

• 1:23 Seriously, Danny? In front of everyone running and screaming in panic? At least one person had to have seen you transform! Also, did your arms just transform into ghost form twice? :0 XD

Number of times Danny's secret identity should have been revealed, but miraculously, it wasn't: 21

• 1:48 Yeah! Danny got a new ghost power! That ghost ray does come in handy in future episodes. :D

• 1:55 "Slamming?" don't think I've ever described anything as "slamming" in my life! XD

• 2:06 Ouch! That had to have hurt! Well, at least Tucker's alright. X0

• 3:33 Why does Danny's sarcasm here always make me laugh? XD

• 4:03 Aw, poor Sam! Being sick sucks. :(

• 5:49 Tucker, why did you even volunteer to be the mascot in the first place if you knew this was how you were going to be treated by the football team? And why would you convince your best friend to take your place for the day if that's the case? :0 Plus, YOU'RE A RAVEN TUCKER! GET OUT OF THERE! FLY! FLY LIKE THE WIND! :0 XD

• 6:20 Oh no! Jack and Maddie have colds too! :(

• 6:39 So, your solution is to build a giant ghost capturing dream catcher, and sleep next to the portal where the ghosts hang out? If you think the ghosts are making you sick, wouldn't you conclude that sleeping near a whole bunch of them would cause you to become MORE sick? I guess I'm just not understanding their logic. :0

• 6:44 I love how Jack and Maddie look at each other and then at Danny here, as if Danny was crazy and talking nonsense. XD

• 6:59 How on earth did Jack and Maddie Fenton get the equipment to modify a giant dream catcher into doing something like this? Also, Danny, you just flew through the dream catcher! Clearly, it works like it's supposed to! That being said, why would you risk sticking your hand through it again? :0

• 7:30 It looks like they're going a little bit overboard if you ask me! It's sweet that Sam's family cares about her so much though. XD :0 :)

• 7:42 Lol! As much as I enjoy the obvious show reference the 'Sianara Pussycat' movie is supposed to portray here, I have a little cousin who would like it even more! She loves Hello Kitty. :)

• 8:02 I love how Paulina looks like an anime character in this scene. XD

• 8:22 Does anyone else see the Crash Nebula arcade game Danny and Tucker are standing in front of? :D I always love when cartoon creators refer to other cartoons, games, etc., in their shows. In this case, since Crash Nebula is referring to another one of Butch Hartman's cartoons, it makes me wonder if Danny Phantom and The Fairly Oddparents take place in the same universe. :)

• 8:49 Danny just transformed in the middle of a crowded movie Theater! :0

Number of times Danny's secret identity should have been revealed, but miraculously, it wasn't: 22

• 8:57 You know Tucker, if the movie you and Danny were planning to see was shut down due to a ghost fight, you don't HAVE to see this pony movie. I mean, no one's making you watch it. Why not go and get a refund for your movie ticket and just leave? :0

• 9:07 Seriously, Tucker, I know you're angry, and I'm sorry you feel bad, but what on earth did you think was going to happen?! I'd be more careful knowing there's an evil wishing ghost floating around town granting every wish she just happens to overhear. :0

• 10:51 That's because it's not a radio station Random Guy (And yes, that's what I'm calling him since his name is never mentioned in the episode.)! Your first clue should have been when green smoke started coming out of your radio dial. And who even uses those kinds of radio dials anymore? :0 XD

• 11:10 Wow, Danny. You're seriously picking the worst spots to go ghost in this episode. :/ XD Also, there were at least 3 more times in this episode where Danny was being careless of anybody who saw him when it came to transforming and overshadowing people, so I'm just going to add them all here.

Number of times Danny's secret identity should have been revealed, but miraculously, it wasn't: 26

• 11:25 I love Danny's facial expression transition in this this scene. It quickly goes from, 'Oh, look! Here comes Tucker! Thanks for the help buddy!' to 'WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!' in a matter of two seconds! XD

• 12:29 Um, Random Guy, can I ask why you think Danny and Tucker are hallucinations? Ghosts and supernatural occurrences are pretty common in Amity Park now. :0

• 12:48 I like the fact that Random Guy is just so excited about the fact that there's a chicken on his head that he doesn't even seem concerned about the events that just occurred. XD Plus, shouldn't he be more worried about the payments he's probably going to have to make on his car, the silo, and the grain spilling out of it? If that were me, I'd definitely be WAY more panicked. :0

• 14:09 Okay, so Tucker has ghost powers now, and nobody in town is taking notice? Tucker's hardly even trying to keep them a secret, so how come no one besides Danny has spoken up about Tucker's new powers yet? :0

• 14:18 Wait a minute! Now Danny's starting to catch a cold too?! Why is everyone sick in this episode? :0

• 14:48 Well, someone got up off of the wrong side of the bed this morning! :0 Tucker's ghost half is definitely trying to control him. I don't think this is what Tucker envisioned when he wished for ghost powers. :/

• 15:37 Danny just tried overshadowing Tucker in the middle of the hallway!

• 16:15 At this point, if I were one of Paulina's friends, I'd be concerned for her well being. First she turned into an anime character, and now she was just caught arguing loudly with herself in front of a bunch of her high school peers. :0 XD

• 16:47 Okay, so I guess there IS at least one more ghost in the ghost zone who was alive before they became a ghost. And poor Desiree died of a broken heart. That's really sad. :(

• 17:05 Hey, look! It's Wes Weston's father! XD

• 18:53 Wait a minute! I just realized something! Since when does Danny have a strap for the Fenton Thermos? :0

• 19:08 I feel like this was a missed opportunity for Danny here. Yes, he wished for Desiree to disappear inside the Fenton thermos, which was very smart. Couldn't he also have just wished her and the other evil ghosts to stay safely in the ghost zone, and never return? :0 My only guess is Danny realizes making wishes toward Desiree only brings negative consequences, so that's the only reason he doesn't make that wish (Besides, we probably wouldn't have anymore Danny Phantom episodes if Danny had made that wish, so I'm going to let this one slide. XD). And the only negative consequence to wishing Desiree to disappear into the Fenton thermos is that Desiree will be trapped inside it until Danny releases her into the ghost zone. :0

• 20:10 I love how this fight scene takes place throughout various areas of Casper High, and we don't see a single person in any of the classrooms! Where did everyone go?! :0 XD

• 20:22 I especially enjoy this slow motion action scene that was added here for no reason whatsoever! :D

• 20:55 And of course, Evil Ghost Tucker has to stop and admire the interior of the girl's locker room just because he's Tucker. XD

• 21:33 This is what I'd like to call Danny's "Aw, crud!" face. XD

• 21:45 And now we've learned Danny is a horrible actor, lol! I'm surprised Tucker actually fell for this to be honest. XD :0

• 22:35 I'm sorry, but in what way was Danny being a showoff? It seems to me he was fighting ghosts like he normally does, and Tucker just got jealous about Danny's powers for one episode... And I'm ruining the moral of the episode, aren't I? :0 XD

• 22:42 I'm not going to count this one for the 'Danny nearly exposing his secret identity' tally because Jack and Maddie are sick, and are probably sleeping and tuning out most things, including the ghost fight that just happened a few feet away from their tent. :)

• 22:55 Awww! That's sweet Tucker! :)

• 23:04 And now Danny and Tucker are sick. I think this is the most characters I've seen sick at once in a single cartoon episode. :0 Plus, watch Danny and Tucker at the very end of the episode here! They glance at each other knowing they're keeping a huge story from Sam, and it doesn't seem like either of the boys are going to tell her about it! :0 XD

Review Time!

'What You Want' is a fun episode for the first season of Danny Phantom. It's an episode that definitely gives me Fairly Oddparents vibes, which is always a plus! Also, it was cool to see an episode that was centered on just Danny and Tucker. Of course, I definitely missed Sam. But, we rarely get to see Danny Phantom episodes that focus only on the two boys of the ghost hunting trio. So, that was interesting to see. I also like the 'be careful what you wish for' moral of this episode. Overall, I give this episode an A. :)

What did you think of this commentary/review? Is there anything you'd like to add? Please let me know down in the comments! I'd love to hear your input! :)


	7. Meeting the Fruitloop! (Bitter Reunions)

A Danny Phantom Poem: Little Do You All Know

Just a teen

of only fourteen,

he has abilities

unlike any you have ever seen.

But, little do you all know, he's just like you and I.

He's just a bit more unique than the other guys.

-Rugphan

Meeting the Fruitloop! (Bitter Reunions)

• 0:18 See? This is why you don't say stuff like that, Danny! You just jinxed yourself! :/

• 1:12 Oh, well, when you put it that way... Really, ghost birds? Did you honestly think Danny was going to volunteer to help you with your evil tasks? :0 XD

• 2:22 Now, I'm not telling Jack and Maddie how to parent their kids, but, they are angrily waiting for Danny at the front door because he arrived, literally, a minute past his curfew? I'd understand it if he was, say, 10 minutes late, but by one minute? I think that counts as being on time. :0

• 3:19 Okay, so I have a funny story about this whole scene in Danny's living room that has to do with the 'Nickelodeon Scene It?' board game, that I'm going to save for the end of the commentary, because it's kind of a long story. XD :)

• 3:47 Lol! Seriously, though! It's true! XD And someone had to have seen Danny's arm phase through that chair! :0

Number of times Danny's secret identity should have been revealed, but miraculously, it wasn't: 27

• 4:34 How is this in any way Danny's fault Jazz? After all, Jazz was the one who suggested Danny discussing Jack and Maddie's past with them! If anything, Jazz was the one who sparked Jack and Maddie's idea to take her and Danny to Wisconsin in the first place! :0

• 4:58 And of course, Danny didn't get hit by any green slime at all! XD What is that stuff anyway? Do I even want to know? :0

• 6:13 You know Jack and Maddie, maybe this is a flashback story you guys should've mentioned to Danny and Jazz BEFORE you all left for the college reunion? You kind of forgot to mention the important part where you and Vlad haven't spoken in probably over 20 years. :/ :0

• 6:36 If a door being shut in your face isn't a sign of forgiveness, then I don't know what is! XD

• 7:06 That Vlad, and you're a fictional character, so that makes it kind of hard to purchase any sort of sports team no matter how wealthy you are. XD But, (Fun Fact!) if you go to the Green Bay Packers football stadium, there's apparently a seat that's reserved for Vlad Masters. :)

• 7:17 You know Vlad, that's kind of low to attempt to flirt with a married woman who (judging by her awkward grin) is clearly not interested in you. Especially in front of her children. :/

• 8:20 Really? The whole reason Vlad decided to have a HUGE college reunion in your mansion is because he wanted the Fenton Family, SPECIFICALLY, to crash at his place for the night? Especially when the Fentons live miles away from Vlad's home? That seems a bit odd considering Vlad parted with Jack and Maddie on such bad terms the last time they saw each other over two decades ago. Seriously though, the Fentons haven't even been at Vlad's for ten minutes, and already everything seems really off. :0

• 9:43 Wait, what?! Danny, he hasn't even done anything yet! :0 Now, don't get me wrong! Vlad is a bad guy! But, if this is only Danny's first encounter with Vlad Plasmius, how can Danny determine Vlad's evil? Vlad hasn't even tried to attack him yet, and Danny just decided to go after him without asking any questions first! :0

• 11:30 *GASP!* ...Oh, wait, I already knew that. XD

• 12:02 Wait a minute! You HEARD Danny scream? In your GIGANTIC mansion, where noise is probably being cancelled out due to the vast amount of space in your home? Seriously, Vlad literally had to have been standing right outside Danny's bedroom door in order to have heard him screaming. If I was Danny, and I wasn't alarmed by Vlad's behavior toward my family before, I'd be wanting to book it out of that house as fast as possible. :0

• 12:28 Honestly, I'd rather be at a college reunion party than watching an old Green Bay Packers documentary any day! I'm don't really care all that much for sports. XD

• 13:39 Yes, that look on Vlad's face didn't look sinister AT ALL! You'd better go and get that present, Danny! :/

• 13:51 So wait Vlad, you blame Jack for the accident because you think it's what caused you to lose your chance with Maddie? First of all, Jack and Maddie both had an equal part in building the miniature ghost portal. Secondly, Maddie was never romantically interested in you to begin with. And lastly, it was an accident! Vlad had to have known Jack and Maddie felt awful about what had happened to him, considering Vlad was really close friends with the both of them during their college years. That being said, Vlad should be out there trying to date other women, not seeking revenge on Jack because he asked Maddie to marry him, and she agreed! :/ :0

• 14:12 Oh my gosh! The random green kidnapper ghosts actually came back for Danny! :0 XD

• 14:25 Yay! Skulker's back! :D

• 15:53 ...Danny shouted as his eyes were painted the wrong color for this scene. Sometimes you've got to love coloring mistakes in cartoons. XD

• 16:48 I cannot express how much I love this line. XD

• 16:59 You know, I just have to say I still enjoy Vlad as a villain. He probably has to be my favorite villain on Danny Phantom, just because he's evil, but sinisterly funny at the same time. XD

• 18:27 See?! This is what I was trying to explain earlier! If you let the ghosts speak first Danny, THEN you'll learn the whether that ghost's intentions are good or bad before charging after it! :) Plus, I love how this Dairy King ghost shows up out of nowhere to free Danny for plot convenience. XD

• 19:11 I love how there's obviously chaos going on at the reunion, and THIS is what Jazz is concerned about. XD

• 21:09 ...Again, Maddie's not recognizing her son's voice? :0

• 22:45 I've always felt bad that Harriet got fired from her journalist job. After all, she did manage to get a legit, factual story, and nobody ended up believing her! :( I like to think she got rehired once everyone found out Vlad's identity and true motives in Phantom Planet, since the whole 'Jack Fenton was possessed' incident took place in Vlad's mansion. Danny can always vouch for her. :)

• 23:04 Yeah, well, Vlad's not a nice person Jack. :( At least Danny is aware of that now. :)

• 23:08 That is very true, Danny! :)

• Okay, so before I get to the review, I promised I would share a funny moment from the Nickelodeon Scene It board game. My brother and I were playing the game, and it was my turn to roll the dice. On this particular turn, I got the category where you have to watch a clip from a random Nickelodeon show, and answer a question after the clip. Of course, I lucked out, and got a Danny Phantom clip (specifically, the living room scene at the beginning of this episode). I was watching the clip carefully, listening to every word, and paying attention to tiny details like which of Danny's arms partially phased through the the living room chair (Trust me, the questions in this game can be THAT specific.). Then, I finally got to the end of the clip, and I felt ready to answer whatever question was going to be thrown my way. This was the question they gave me: What is the name of this show? Needless to say, I was laughing with my brother in disbelief. After all, I think most of the people playing this game could've answered this question without watching the clip or even the show itself! XD

Review Time!

I really enjoy 'Bitter Reunions' because it's the episode where Vlad Masters/Plasmius makes his first appearance. Vlad is my favorite villain on Danny Phantom, so it's always fun for me to go back to the beginning of the series, and rewatch the story of how Vlad became Danny's arch enemy. I also love Vlad's backstory, considering it's so similar to Danny's. Both accidents happened due to an error in Jack and Maddie Fenton's ghost portals. Both of them acquired ghost powers due to these accidents. And, ultimately, both Danny's and Vlad's lives were changed forever because of these powers. It's interesting how similar their stories are. But, at the same time Danny and Vlad's personalities contrast with each other due to the simple fact that Danny decided to use his powers for good, while Vlad chose to use his ghostly abilities for evil purposes. I also really enjoy Vlad's speech to Danny in the basement, along with the action packed scenes at the end of the episode. That being said, I'm definitely giving 'Bitter Reunions' an A+! :)

What did you think of this commentary/review? Is there anything you'd like to add? Please let me know down in the comments! I'd love to hear your input! :)


	8. A Huge Misunderstanding! (POL)

A Jazz Fenton Poem: Seeing is Believing

She's read all of the books,

studied all of the lines.

So, how come she's questioning

what's standing in front of her eyes?

Because she never believed in them

until this day,

when her brother transformed

and then flew away.

\- Rugphan

0:16 You know, I've come to realize that in a lot of cartoons, whenever a cartoon character either buys something really fancy and expensive or builds something impressive, they always have to either mention or add cupholders somewhere. And then said cartoon character gets really excited about the cup holders like they're the best feature of the gadget for some reason. Now, don't get me wrong! I find it funny, but I'm just curious to know why this is a thing. XD

• 0:49 Jack, how do you forget yours and Maddie's wedding anniversary? Especially for eighteen straight years! That dates back to before Jazz and Danny were even born! :0 If I were Maddie, I'd be more than a little hacked off as well. :/

• 0:57 Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! Um, Jack and Maddie? You guys? Could you please stop arguing for a moment to take a look at the newly built Specter Speeder? I mean, right now, the Specter Speeder is currently hurtling itself into the wide open ghost portal with your son still inside of it. How are you not noticing this? :0

• 1:19 Yeah, Danny, if I had just entered the ghost zone for the first time, and saw all of this, I'd be freaking out too. :0

• 3:32 Well, Jazz, you seem awfully calm about this... I mean, your parents just mentioned the word divorce right in front of you! :/

• 4:20 Okay, forget what I just said. Jazz, calm down! I know you're stressed, but you shouldn't be obsessively drinking coffee to stay awake, have bags under your eyes, or have that many books and papers on your kitchen table until you're in college! XD

• 4:32 Danny, I understand you're trying to make a kind gesture by cleaning the house for your parents, but is it really necessary to vacuum the walls? XD

• 4:38 Okay, you can't tell me Jazz didn't see a ghost fly over her head, hear it land directly behind her, and have her turn back around to see her younger brother standing there not so innocently with a vacuum, when she clearly heard Danny vacuuming in the room on the opposite side of the house. I don't buy it. :0

Number of times Danny's secret identity should have been revealed, but miraculously, it wasn't: 28

• 5:20 Well, there goes the forgotten present for Maddie, which flew into the wide open ghost portal. Why is it even open anyway? Are Jack and Maddie trying to let all of the ghosts roam free or something? Why aren't the ghosts taking advantage of this? And why was it that the present happened to be the only object that was accidentally flung into the Ghost Zone? I'm definitely filing this under 'plot convenience moments'. :0 XD

• 7:11 That's some great reassurance right there Tucker! :/

• 8:20 I love how Danny and Sam automatically know to not trust Tucker with monitoring his own webcam. XD

• 9:00 This is definitely a scene out of a horror movie right here. I mean, that child/ghost just did a full 360 degree rotation of his head, gave Danny the coldest death stare ever, and transformed into a giant, maniacal, red Reptar-like dinosaur monster! :0 XD

• 11:14 Wait a minute! How does Walker even know it's the same person? Danny wasn't even in ghost form when he first met Walker! :0 I guess 'Danny the Halfa' has built quite the reputation for himself in the ghost zone because apparently, every ghost that dwells there knows what Danny looks like now. XD Also, why is Walker back to normal, human size all of a sudden? Walker wasn't afraid to be all tall and intimidating when Danny ran into him on the Specter Speeder a couple of days ago! :0 XD

• 12:18 And yet, you didn't heard the Specter Speeder's engine reving up and driving into the ghost zone. :0 XD

• 12:56 Clearly, you do! :0 XD Also, why does a ghost need an executioner if he or she is not alive? #ghostzonelogic :0 XD

• 14:22 I'm curious to know what the rest of Danny's enemies did to hack Walker off so much that he threw them all into ghost jail. Is trespassing in the human world against the rules or something? :0 I guess this explains why the ghosts were not trying to leave the Ghost Zone through the Fentons' open ghost portal earlier. They were all arrested and thrown in jail by Walker and his prison guards! :0 XD

• 15:08 Aww! Poor Box Ghost! :(

• 16:10 This has to be one of the coolest television prison break scenes in the history of television prison break scenes. :D

• 18:30 Yeah, that would've been some pretty useful information to know! XD :)

• 19:24 I've always loved this aspect of the show. In the ghost zone, a world filled with ghosts, the ghosts are like the humans in that they can't pass through solid objects. On the other hand, the humans are actually like the ghosts in the ghost zone. Once humans enter, they magically gain the ability to phase through things. It's a pretty great idea if you ask me. :)

• 20:50 Aww! That was sweet! :)

• 22:21 Yeah, but I can see why you thought they were getting a divorce, Danny! Jack and Maddie were arguing throughout the episode, and Maddie mentioned her sister's divorce very vaguely right outside the house just as you and Jazz were heading out the door to go to school. Plus, if I were Danny, my first conclusion wouldn't be, "Hey, my Aunt's been divorced for almost ten years now. Maybe Mom and Dad are throwing a surprise party for her!' (Seriously though, who DOES that anyway?). Just saying. :0 XD

Review Time!

I enjoy 'Prisoners of Love' because I personally enjoy the 'child overhears adult conversation and misinterprets it' story plot lines. I especially enjoy the jokes in this episode. However, with this particular episode, I probably wouldn't recommend it for young children who's parents have recently separated. I say this because I feel the subject of divorce might be a sensitive subject for these kids who are actually going through this experience. However, there are some very lighthearted moments throughout the episode that still makes this a fun episode to watch, even while talking about a serious subject. All of this being said, I give this episode an A. :)

So, what did you guys think of this episode commentary/review? What did you guys think of 'Prisoners of Love' in general? Let me know in the comments! I'd love to hear your input and opinions! :)


	9. Jazz Finds Out! (My Brother's Keeper)

Vlad Poem:

He could never have her,

so he decided to get revenge.

His heartbreak he will avenge.

Using her son as a pawn in his game.

A game that only he knows how to play.

-Rugphan

Jazz Finds Out! (My Brother's Keeper)

• 0:26 I love the idea of Mr. Lancer being a cheerleader in high school! Especially since he's now a teacher/the vice principal of a high school himself! :)

• 0:39 Yeah, I don't think you would ever exactly feel like your old self after you gained ghost powers from being electrocuted. But, you don't know that yet Jazz, so I can understand your concern for Danny's well being after the lab accident. :/

• 1:15 I feel like this trashed classroom with Danny standing directly in the middle of it just screams 'Something suspicious is going on here!'. So, I'm counting it! XD

Number of times Danny's secret identity should have been revealed, but miraculously, it wasn't: 29

• 2:07 You know, if you replaced one word in this episode title card, you would have the title of a popular novel. :)

• 3:21 So, let me get this straight. Spectra and Bertrand suddenly show up to 'pump up the pep' in these students during Casper High spirit week, and basically counsels all of the students? Where is the original school counselor then? Did he or she just get up and leave for the rest of the week? Are they on vacation? Or did they even have a school counselor to begin with? I swear, there are times where I'm extremely confused as to how the Casper High staff and the Amity Park school district runs itself. :0 XD

• 3:29 I love how Jazz rolls her eyes here by pretending to stretch her neck and arm! She's got this whole discreet thing down! XD

• 3:49 Lol! At least Jazz was giving her honest opinion (And why do I always find myself grinning or laughing when Spectra calls the spirit sparklers "slammin'"?)? XD

• 4:26 What?! Okay, I know Paulina's not a very nice person, but she didn't deserve that at all! That had to be some of the worst advice ever! :( Girls, rest assured, you don't need makeup to look beautiful! :)

• 4:54 Whatever happened to councilor/patient confidentiality, Spectra? Even if Jazz DID say these things to you during a session, which she didn't, you still can't legally tell Danny about it as a school counselor! :0 :/ And Danny, why are you falling for this? What Spectra is telling you doesn't even sound like something Jazz would ever say about you! I feel like Danny should've been clued in on this after he heard Spectra giving Paulina 'advice' on makeup (Another counselor/patient confidentiality issue in this episode is the fact it was abundantly clear that Danny overheard the last bit of Paulina's conversation during her session with Spectra. I mean, Danny was literally sitting a few feet away from them when they both stepped out of Spectra's office! :/ :0). :0 XD

• 5:46 So, Bertrand is a shape shifting ghost (which I've always thought was awesome)! However, shouldn't he be in a sewer somewhere offering paper boats and balloons to younger students (A point to those who got the reference!)? XD

• 6:53 I absolutely love this kid (who I honestly think looks and sounds like a middle schooler rather than a high schooler, but whatever) who randomly shows up screaming at Jazz about the 'freakishly large hornet' floating down the school hallway. In fact, I enjoy this student so much, I'm going to do something totally out of character for me, and name him as an OC for this show. His name needs to be creative. Something that just screams 'Panicked Adolescent who Breaks his Leg Or ... something?'... Okay, forget it. We'll just call him Pablo for short. He's a very bright student because he got to skip a couple of grades, so he's already in high school. That's pretty much all I've got for now. I'll have to search for Pablo to see if he shows up again in future episodes, because I honestly don't remember seeing him anywhere else. Could you guys help me get a game of 'Where's Pablo' going? :)

• 7:03 In the words of Danny Fenton/Phantom himself, "Um... EW!" :( :0

• 9:07 I'm pretty sure Danny is thankful that Sam is one of his best friends, especially when it comes to situations like this one. Tucker was nearly thinking about spilling Danny's secret to Jazz for twenty bucks until Sam calmly intervened! XD

• 9:16 Okay, clearly, Danny's backpack in this scene was made for the sake of plot convenience! I mean, what backpack has arm straps on both sides of the backpack? What manufacturer created these? XD

• 9:22 Lol! Look at drenched Sam and Tucker in the background here! You can barely see Sam's face because, for some reason, she won't push her sopping wet hair back! Meanwhile, Tucker looks so hacked off that his beret got soaked! XD

• 9:33 Why does Spectra sound so overly peppy here? Most teachers and school staff would be taking this issue much more seriously. Also, why should Danny get a month's detention for pulling the fire alarm? Clearly, it just looked like his unusual double strapped backpack got caught on the alarm as he was drinking from the drinking fountain. I feel like the school staff should be doing either or both of these options listed below: a) They should try to figure out who could've possibly placed Danny's backpack strap on the fire alarm when he wasn't looking in order to frame him (which is sort of what did happen) because there is no way Danny could've placed his backpack strap on the fire alarm while he was hunched over the drinking fountain. b) They should get in contact with the manufacturers of these double strapped backpacks and ask them who the heck thought creating backpacks that could easily snag onto things was a good idea (On a random note: I do not condone the pulling of fire alarms when there is not an emergency. It isn't funny or cute, so don't do it. :/ :) ). :0

• 10:14 You know, if this were real life, Spectra probably would've been kicked out of Casper High for pulling this kind of stunt. Humiliating students in school can definitely get you fired, especially if your job is to make kids lives a little less stressful. In all honesty though, Spectra should've been fired a long time ago. Also, why doesn't anyone notice the ghostly glow around Spectra's face, or the fact that her facial age lines and wrinkles are rapidly disappearing? :0

• 11:29 Okay Sam, I know you and Tucker have to go help Danny stop Bertrand again, but why would you ditch your ice cream? XD

• 11:35 Wait a minute, Danny! Did you seriously not notice your older sister peering her head through the doorway on your right with your peripheral vision? I mean, look! Danny glances over in both directions of the alleyway to make sure no one notices him transform. But Jazz is literally standing RIGHT THERE a few feet away from him! How didn't he see that?! :0

• 11:47 *GAAAAAAAASSSSSSP!* No way, Jazz! Your younger brother's half ghost?! Since when?! It's not like Danny's nearly blown his cover 29 times or anything like that without you noticing! :0 XD

• 12:01 Okay. "I didn't see whatever it is you think you just saw, Jazz." ;) XD

• 12:25 Okay, seriously though, when I was fourteen, and if I was one of Danny's sidekicks, I would have known Jazz was lying straight to my face right there. I mean, just based off of her frantic reaction not even a minute earlier, I think I would have been qued in that we could no longer keep Danny's powers a secret from Jazz. But instead, Jazz came up with a weird excuse for what she saw, left, and then Sam and Tucker just sighed in relief because Jazz decided not to ask anymore questions. :0

• 14:15 Poor Jazz has a lot of thoughts to process. I can't even imagine what's going on in her head right now. :/ I wonder if this is the scene where she's made the connection that the lab accident was what caused Danny to receive his ghost powers to begin with. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if she's questioning if her brother is actually still alive at this point in the series timeline, or if he actually died months ago when the accident happened, and has been keeping it a secret from his family for months. :0 ...And that just took a really dark turn! I'm just going to move on with the show now before this commentary fanfiction becomes an angst/hurt, comfort fanfiction. :/

• 14:36 Lol! Can you imagine someone just walking up to you, suspiciously observing you, and then pinching you for no logical reason whatsoever? Because I'm certain Danny was wondering what the heck was wrong with his older sister at that moment. XD

• 15:22 Going back to the angst for a bit, this moment right here breaks my heart! :( Danny was just about to tell Jazz about his powers, when their parents start talking about 'tearing that ghost apart molecule by molecule' right in front of them! It's almost as if Danny is afraid Jazz will tell Jack and Maddie about his ghost powers, because she'll unintentionally be handing Danny Phantom over to Jack and Maddie in the process. It's almost as if Danny is afraid of his parents finding out about his ghostly abilities not just because it will put his family in danger, but also because he's afraid his parents won't accept him. And that just makes me sad. :(

• 15:35 Aww! That was too sweet! :) But again, who the heck was he just looking at before he pretended to be grossed out by Jazz kissing him? Us? XD

• 16:42 And you guys are just figuring this out NOW?! I feel like the correlation between Spectra and Bertrand arriving, and the entire student body at Casper High School becoming more and more miserable should've clued you three in, as well as the school staff, that Spectra and Bertrand are ghosts (or are at least up to no good) a long time ago. Especially if you all live in a town where supernatural happenings are common occurrence. :0 XD

• 17:26 Wait a minute! I just realized something! You guys are ghosts! What do you need youth for?! :0 Aren't ghosts supposed to stay young all of the time? Plus, why does: making teenagers miserable = gaining a youthful appearance? I'm just going to let all of this slide because this evil plot is confusing me more than anything else. #ghostzonelogic :0

• 18:26 Isn't it fun when you have spent your days crafting an evil plan, and a superhero comes along and figures out your evil agenda in a matter of two seconds? :) XD Then again, it took Danny this long to figure out Spectra and Bertrand were the villains causing the Casper High students to become miserable, so... XD

• 18:35 Also, if you're so obsessed with looking young Spectra, why not just be in your natural shadow-like form? You look pretty young to me. :0 On a serious note though, it's sad to think some people have negative views of themselves when it comes to their bodies, and some of these people feel the need to drastically change themselves because of it. :( These are just a couple of good reasons why body positivity is important! :)

• 18:54 Wait, the 'spirit sparklers' are going to go off? It looks more like two giant lazer type things being aimed at Jazz's head to me. That being said, why isn't anyone more suspicious of this? :0

• 19:56 You know, I really enjoy this monologue Danny gives here about not letting his older sister down. I find it inspirational. :)

• 20:57 I also love this slow motion 'Danny saving Jazz in the nick of time' action scene. :) :D

• 21:40 This is the first time we ever see Jazz using any of her parents' ghost hunting equipment, and it's the Fenton Peeler! Let's also not forget that this is also Jazz's first time helping Danny as his secret sidekick! Seriously, this scene is absolutely amazing! :D

• 22:02 This is definitely one of my favorite puns in the show! It's pretty clever! XD

• 22:20 This scene is sweet. I like the fact that Jazz decides to let Danny wait until he's ready to tell her his secret instead of confronting Danny and telling him she knows. :)

• 23:00 Seriously, Mr. Lancer? You thought it was a disappearing trick? :0 Jazz nearly got blown to smithereens, and she doesn't seem like the kind of person who would be into magic tricks. Plus, don't these kind of stunts have to be approved by the school board weeks in advance before the assembly is even announced? Not to mention, the stage and podium were practically destroyed in the process. You'd think a town that was constantly haunted by ghosts would be more suspicious of this 'disappearing trick', especially since Spectra and Bertrand seemed to have disappeared after the assembly. I guess Casper High is going to have to call the old counselor back into work (Also, I found Pablo again! I guess he shows up in this episode twice! :) XD ). :0 XD

• 23:12 Aww! Now, that's the look of a proud older sister! :)

Review Time!

'My Brother's Keeper' has to be in my top favorite episodes of the first season of Danny Phantom. Not only is it the first cartoon episode I watched where this particular story ended up extending over the rest of the series, but I think Danny Phantom was one of the first cartoons to have story plots that went beyond the one episode it started on. It kind of reminds me of a 'To Be Continued' ending of a comic book, where the overarching story plot will continue in the next issue. These are the kind of story plots I enjoy the most, and they keep you guessing as to what will happen next. For the show Danny Phantom, Jazz constantly helps Danny out throughout the rest of the series after the episode 'My Brother's Keeper'. Plus, Jazz's character development begins in this episode as well. We start to see her go from 'serious and no nonsense sibling who wants nothing to do with ghosts' to 'cheerful and encouraging older sister who kicks ghost butt', which is something I can appreciate. :) I also enjoy Spectra's false, overly peppy personality (It reminds me in a way of the false, cheery persona Carol occasionally puts on on The Walking Dead TV series. XD). XD All of that being said, I definitely give 'My Brother's Keeper' an A+! :)

So, what did you think of this commentary/review? Or of the episode in general? Please feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments! :)


End file.
